


Dance

by L56895



Series: 100 Words of Love [1]
Category: Harvey (1950)
Genre: 100 words, Dancing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Doctor Sanderson reminisces.





	Dance

Her hair smelt as it always did when he buried his face into her crown as they danced; like rose water and the perfume she spritzed on.

“I’m not dancing with you just to humour Mr Dowd, Ruth.”

The eyes of the other men were on them as they danced and he touched his lips to her forehead in the way he always used to, when he could welcome her into his arms without fear of her sharp tongue.

“I’m still in love with you,” he breathed, but she had already sprung away at the sight of the empty booth.


End file.
